Sly - A One Direction Thriller
by Riverbkstar
Summary: Sly : Having or showing a cunning and deceitful nature... After Niall dies in an unexpected, devastating explosion, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn are left searching for answers. Riverbkstar presents a new story! I will be updating this story on Wattpad instead of FanFic. Link is included inside along with the first scene to my new story "Sly" #OneDirection


A/N Hello Everyone! So allow me to explain...

Yes, normally you would find me writing for The Secret Life of the American Teenager, however I have decided to "spread my wings and soar!" and start a OneDirection fanfic aswell. However, I will NOT be updating my new story to , instead it will be posted at Wattpad.

Below is the first scene of my new 1D story entitled "Sly - A One Direction Thriller". If you like what you see and want to read more, please visit the link below! ope to see you all at Wattpad! Enjoy!

www . wattpad . C0M / story / 5001369 - sly - a - one - direction - thriller

- Riverbkstar 3

* * *

I entered the shop with a smile, happy things were back to normal with Louis and almost relieved to be out in public without being harassed by dozens of screaming fans. Bells hanging from the top of the store's metal door danced and jingled as I stepped onto the worn welcome mat. Swinging my head from left to right, I located a rack of candy towards the back of the shop as well as the shy smile from a young girl sifting through rows of magazines.

I smiled back at the girl as I began to walk through the corner store. Her presence was refreshing. I figured she either didn't know who I was or was too self conscious to actually approach me. The thought of her being intimidated by me didn't feel right, and I decided I would attempt to greet her kindly before returning to the Louis.

I spun around playfully on the heels of my white sneakers as I approached the candy. I reached curiously for an orange and red bag, my stomach growling in frustration as I flipped the package between my hands in debate. I pursed my lips, chuckling slightly at how amazing it felt to be rid of my braces. _Finally! Candy without consequence! _I thought to myself as I reached for a packaged bag of gummy worms. Realizing the other boys might want some of my stash, I lowered my hand to my pocket in search of my phone.

Suddenly the sound of shattering glass filled the small store, causing my hands to fly up to cover my ears as I turned my head towards the disturbance. Two masked men with rifles entered the store as a third continued to smash the shop's window pane with the butt of his gun. The two men inside screamed at the store's owner to be quiet as they stormed through the shop in my direction.

_Oh No_ I thought, realizing the reality of the situation _They're here for me_. Dropping the candy on the ground, I dove into the aisle holding four refrigerators and sprinted for the front of the store as fast as I possibly could. But one of the masked men beat me to door and I began to gag as he grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me into his grasp.

"Niall!" I heard my name shouted as I struggled to free myself from the man's strong grip

"Help!" I screamed as his incredibly large hands found my nose and mouth. He covered half of my face with his palm as a second man approached me.

"Niall!" I heard again. My eyes flashed to my right, where the girl from earlier was stretching her hands out towards me, desperately trying to free herself from the grasp of the third man, who was sharply pinning her arms behind her back

"Shut her up!" I heard the man in front of me bark as he riled his fist and flung it into my stomach. I doubled over in pain as a sickening _crack!_ echoed throughout the room. Before I could uncover the reason behind the noise, a sharp, blinding pain exploded over the back of my head. I dropped to the floor, the corners of my vision growing blurry. The floor rushed up to meet me as I collapsed. The sight of the girl passed out on the ground, blood gushing from her temple being the last thing I saw.

Everything went dark.


End file.
